


So, Who’s It?

by absturse



Series: K-Pop ABO [1]
Category: Block B
Genre: Alpha Lee Minhyuk | B-Bomb, Alpha Pyo Jihoon | P.O., Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Kim Yukwon | U-Kwon, Threesome - M/M/M, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 13:19:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18335135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absturse/pseuds/absturse
Summary: [[RE-UPLOAD]] (because I'm dumb and accidentally deleted the original one. it's the exact same story, thank god I had a copy saved)Jihoon gets his rut while on a Bastarz tour of Europe, pushing the schedule back a few days. Yukwon offers to help with with the rut, only to find out that the pheromones of both of them trigger Minhyuk’s rut as well. So it’s a mess.When they get back to Korea, Yukwon starts to feel a little ill, and has violent sickness. The alphas and kyung notice that his scent has changed slightly, too. So fearing the worst, Yukwon takes a pregnancy test and it comes back positive. He’s too scared to tell either Jihoon or Minhyuk, but is even more afraid to get rid of it. Hiding it from the other members and the managers for as long as he can (which isn’t long with how thin he is) he locks himself in his apartment. The schedules for them have ended recently so it’s much easier.But he doesn’t count on Jihoon and Minhyuk to come check on him so suddenly.





	So, Who’s It?

Yukwon’s admiring himself in the mirror in his bathroom. Feeling the small curve of his stomach, he doesn’t know much about pregnancy, even for an omega, but he feels like maybe he shouldn’t be this big already. Maybe he’s not, maybe he’s really just that skinny. Was just that skinny. 

It’s been a hard 3 months, (probably, he can’t really be sure) he feels too anxious to sleep in his own bed anymore, opting instead to sleep in the nest he made in his closet. It’s hard. He hasn’t told Jihoon or Minhyuk, he doesn’t even know which one is the father. 

The loneliness is starting to affect him, even he knows that a pregnant omega needs the comfort of an alpha. The only semblance of comfort he gets is one of each of their shirts, with their scents, which he stole after their tour was done. He’s not sure why both of them, usually it’s the alpha that impregnated you who’s scent will bring you comfort. He knows he should tell them soon, that he probably should have told them already. 

He hears a knock at his apartment door and quickly grabs the baggy sweatshirt that he’s been using to hide his growing stomach. Though, it might not do its job for much longer.

Yukwon walks out of the bathroom and sees the shirts he stole laid out on his bed, one of Jihoon’s button-ups, and one of Minhyuk’s sweatshirts. He picks them up and breathes in the scents, trying to calm his nerves. They're faint now, but he can still make them out. 

He starts with Jihoon’s, who has a rather light scent for an alpha, like the clear air after a rainstorm. Minhyuk’s more typical alpha scent, a heavy, earthy smell, like a misty pine forest. The smells calm him down a little, 

He hears the knock again. He doesn’t know who it could be. Yukwon is still on edge because he knows he must reek of pregnancy at this point, his berry scent only growing sweeter with each passing day, it almost makes him sick. Which is why he’s only allowed the betas, Jiho and Jaehyo, to visit him these last few months. Their noses are not as able to pick up scents, so they wouldn’t be able to tell Yukwon was pregnant just by smelling him. 

The person outside knocks one more time, and Yukwon wonders if he should use his neutralizing spray. Not that it would help if the whole apartment smells like him. No, it wouldn’t make a difference. He hopes for the best and opens his door. 

It seems his hope was misplaced. Jihoon stands outside the door, with Minhyuk, no less. Yukwon falters. Of course, this would happen to him. 

“Hyung, there you are!” Jihoon exclaims, excitedly, “We’ve been so worried, it feels like we haven’t seen you in months!” 

Yukwon gulps, “Yeah it’s been a while.”

“Not to mention Taeil-hyung and Kyung were starting to get worried, too.” Minhyuk asks, resting a hand on Jihoon’s shoulder, “What’s been going on-?” he sniffs slightly, frozen in place, Yukwon can see his pupils dilate. 

“Hyung?” Jihoon turns to the man next to him, “What’s-?” He doesn’t finish the question, the scent of Yukwon obviously hitting him too. 

Yukwon wants to slam the door in their faces, to run to his nest and hide, but he’s frozen on the doorway just as the other two are. He shouldn’t have answered the door. 

“Yukwon…” Minhyuk starts, “What is this? Why do you smell…?” He inhales again. 

“Hyung,” Jihoon says softly, “Are you-?”

Jihoon doesn’t get the chance to finish that sentence, as Yukwon grabs the two of them and pulls them inside, shutting the door behind them. 

“Yes,” Yukwon says weakly, shocked at how his voice sounds so afraid and small, it’s enough to make his knees buckle. And it does.

He collapses, pulling the two alphas to the floor with him, and sobs. The anxiety and stress of the last few months comes crashing down on him all at once. He can’t seem to stop himself from crying, big fat tears that soak Minhyuk’s shirt. They just sit in silence for a while, the two alphas holding the small omega as he cries.

“Hyung.” Jihoon rumbles after a few minutes, “How… How long?” His voice significantly lower than it was a few minutes ago, it sends shivers down Yukwon’s spine.

“Three, nearly four months… I think…” Yukwon sniffles, wiping his nose on the back of his sleeve, “I’m not really sure.”

“Can- can we see…?” Minhyuk’s voice sounds scratchy like he’s the one that’s been crying and not Yukwon. 

Yukwon swallows thickly. But nods, and slowly lifts up his baggy sweatshirt, revealing the slope of his belly. If it were anyone else it might be believable that they were just putting on a little weight, but not Yukwon. The smooth curve of his belly, the roundness of it, there’s no way it could be anything else. 

“Can I touch it?” Jihoon this time, Yukwon nods again. JIhoon’s hands are warm, so warm, Yukwon thinks he might melt. He moves his fingers in soothing circles, softly massaging the orb under his palms. 

Yukwon feels a slight flutter under his skin and Jihoon rips his hands off his stomach like he was burned.

“Hyung did you-?” Jihoon’s voice breaks on the first word.

“What is it?” Minhyuk asks, concerned.

“Touch it,” Jihoon says, still wide-eyed and staring at Yukwon’s belly.

“C-can I?” Minhyuk’s voice is barely above a whisper. Yukwon nods again.

Minhyuk’s hands are warm too. Not as warm as Jihoon’s, but warm nonetheless. He moves his hands in much the same way that Jihoon did. Pressing and massaging. The fluttering sensation returns and Minhyuk reacts much the same way that Jihoon did. 

“Yu-yukwon…” Minhyuk rasps, “Was that…?”

Yukwon releases the breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“Y-yeah, I think so.” Yukwon’s voice is quivering, “That’s never happened before…”

Minhyuk barks a laugh, either from fear or pure disbelief, it’s unclear, but that sets Jihoon off, which sets Yukwon off, and suddenly all of them are laughing on the floor of Yukwon’s entryway. 

When they finally stopped Yukwon was holding his stomach from laughing so hard. The flutters were more frequent, and honestly, it was a relief.

“I was afraid.” Yukwon says before he even realized the words came out of his mouth, “That I was crazy, or that something else was really wrong but…” he takes a deep, shaky breath, “I’m glad. I’m glad to know that something- that someone -is really in there.”

“Why didn’t you tell us, Yukwon?” Minhyuk says, “We-we should have been the first to know.”

“If it makes you feel better, you are.” Yukwon says, finally pulling his sweatshirt back down over his belly, “The first to know, I mean.”

“But, Jaehyo-hyung and Jiho-hyung-” Jihoon begins. 

“Are betas, so they wouldn’t have been able to pick up the scent change.” Minhyuk finishes, “Right?”

“Yeah, pretty much.” Yukwon says, he sighs and rests his head against the wall, hands resting on his stomach, “I wanted to tell you earlier, but I was too scared.”

“It’s okay, hyung,” Jihoon says.

“And actually we had something to talk to you about.” Minhyuk says, “But let’s move somewhere more comfortable.” Minhyuk smirks as he picks up Yukwon bridal style and carries him over to the couch across the room.

“Put me down you ass!” Yukwon shouts, “I’m pregnant, not crippled!” Yukwon tries not to think about how saying that for the first time aloud makes him feel nervous and excited at the same time.

Minhyuk sets him down gently like he might break, and then stands straight up again, Jihoon wrapping his arms around his waist. 

“So how should we do this, Jihoonie?” Minhyuk asks, turning back towards Jihoon, who just smiled, looking at Yukwon. 

“We want to mate you, hyung,” Jihoon says suddenly.

Minhyuk laughs again, “You could have eased him into it, Jihoon.”

Jihoon just grins again.

“You- both of you, want to mate me?” Yukwon asks, he’s not really surprised, two alphas mating the same omega is not unheard of, but he wants to make sure he’s understanding everything.

“Yes.” Minhyuk says simply, “We both do.”

“We’re serious, hyung,” Jihoon adds.

Yukwon breaks into a smile. Of course, this would all come about in the same day. Jihoon and Minhyuk join him on the couch, sitting on either side of him. They scent him, breathing him in and enjoying the close proximity of their potential mate.

“So, hyung,” Jihoon says, pulling away suddenly, “Who’s baby is it?”

Yukwon starts laughing again.


End file.
